Demigod
by Iwillwritegoodoneday
Summary: Naruto and kurama end up in Marvel universe inside a body made from DNA of two god like beings, and the world go insane around them ...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and MCEU is not owned by me if it was i would play the role of Iron man ...**

 **...**

 **Hydra base x21..**

"As we have expected sir they have harmonized quite well we have to remove a few of the original strands and add a few new one but the results are quite amazing if i say so myself" The scientist excitedly adressed his benifactor " Now they bond like match made in heaven"

"This project of yours have taken quit a deep piece from my cake Doctor and you havent even botherd to brief our technical team about it " The leader of Hydra Aka lord Markus frowned looking not a least bit impressed ..

"There is reason behind that"the pale looking Scientist didn't cared he look giddy with excitement at his project " This project will make you literally a god and give hydra the wepon to conqure this planet overnight,only a selected few could know about this "

"So have you promissed me Doc,but how long is this going to take "Markus said his frown deepening even more" i don't get all the time in this world".

"Patience should b the first quality of a leader Sir plus we don't want to pluck a unripe fruit do we " He secretly enjoyed the look of suppressed anger from his leader he has served under the banner of Hydra and he know Mark for a long time they have a unsaid frienship in a way he love to see his troubled face" The nanites need a fully formed brain to act if we inject it now it may cause damage to both of you"..

"Huh ,Hope this work as You have promised Doctor " Markus said his frown still in place but the scientist could feel him relived ...

 **Line break...**

 **Unknown Space and Time...**

"

 **"Don't worry Naruto as long as we are togetger we'll survive this no matter what "** a voice echoed in the nexus of vanishing time and reality and then it too vanished into infinity into void...

 **Line break...**

 **Hydra base x21**

 **3 months later**

"Hail Hydra"

HAIL HYDRA" the united voice of hydra soilders ecohed through hydra base .

" Gentelmen and Gentelmen " the scientist laughed at his own sense of humor " We have watched over this world for over a hundred years now even before the world war happened we were never this close to success then ever , when Super soilder formula was created we saw the birth of two gods who dominated the whole war .But they were still bound by the limitation of a humans , to dominate this world no less then a real god would do,that is why i present u the first man made god the prince of thunder **" KAKAKOOMM"...**

" Seriously " every Hydra agent swetdropped inside there helmet.

"Doctor" Markus gave a glare at the ecentric manchild ' truely the greatest mind are the greatest anoyances '.

"What we need him to be badass dont we " the scientist showed all of his 32 and smiled like a child after getting his candy ,he tapped his wrist control .

The reaction was instantanious the metalic surface of the ground shifted opening a round hatch producind two clamps a glass cylinder 1 meter radius and 3 meter height rise between the clamp to it's full hight the mechanical hands on the celing came alive decending upon the cylinder and fixing thwmself upon the socets .

The scientist took pride in enchanting the hydra soilders attension on the marvelous engeneered mechanical display of selfsatisfactory pefect adjustment.

The inside of the cylinder litup reveling a child not older then 10 floating in the life liquid not even wearing a face mask for oxygen.

"One year ago ,a god from heaven fall on earth and fought against the technology of gods, all we are able to collect was a few drops of his blood sample from the battlefield no wombe could have contained and would have been able to give birth to the god luckyly our team has developed this artificial woumb that function exactly like a real one ,then we found a sample of a human DNA that is as strong as the god himself by combining those two perfect specimen we created the first ever human made god' Kakakoom' , I the greates...

" Shut up Doctor we don't have time for your childish games ",get on with the operation "Markus yelled at the scientist ..

" Yes sir " the scientist pocketed the thick book of speach in this labcoat and started playing with his WC "my lord the new body is created blank with no concious and minimal subconcious required to maintain body function, once the nanites are injected to both the bodies they will synch the mental waves to the same frequency effectively downloading you into that body the nanites will self distruct over time purgimg themself out of your body , are you ready "The scientist saw his leader nod and comanded " Begin".

 **Operation Rebirth initiated**

 **Processing confirm**

 **" Injecting nural nanites "**

 **" recallybrating brain nurons "**

 **"Calibration complete permision for intiating synchronisation "**

 **Yes /No**

 **Command accepted**

 **Brain synchronization initiated ...**

 **...**

 **"Well well well look who is here our new owner , what should we for u lord markus "** a voice boomed inside Markus's head almost spliting it in two" **What do you say Naruto".**

"Don't mind him Mr Markus , he like to show off " a voice boomed again except lacking the thunderous effect"welcome to your gateway to eterninty Mr markus"

" who are you ,where am I " Markus stare at the black void .

" You are not a good leader Mr Markus , a leader must be patient and obsevant ,"

'SNAP'

The black void turned into white blank.

A boy wearing orange tracksuit looked at him smiling" let me introduce myself Mr Markus ,My name is Naruro Uzumaki ,and that is Kurama my partner" .

Markus stared at the child standing few mwaters from him shocked at the familiar face " I know You ,you are the boy in the container ,but how he said the body is created blank with no concious, you are not real who are you" Markus roared his face turning a alarming shade of red as reached for this gun.

" **PUNY HUMAN WANT TO SCARE ME WITH THE TOY** "the same booming invisible voice roared again this time cold as a blade with a invisible pressure downing over Markus's shoulders bringing him to the knees his throat run dry and he fealt like dying ,two glowing red eyes appeared infront of the leader of Hydra and the rest of the body soon followed revealing a maw full of multiple row of white sharp cannines with pure black fur gleaming in the white voide and several majestic tails swirling behind the beast the fox towering over mountains and suddenly Markus fealt like an ant ,like he don't even matter to this monster of destruction and death.

"We have been waiting for this body to become mature enough to host us" The blond kid said as if oblivious to Markus's condition"and we are not intrested in sharing".

" **Not more then we alredy are ,sad for you"** Markus just whimpered before he dissapeared in a bust of red ...

...

 **SYNCHRONISATION COMPLETE**

 **"DILIVERY INITIATED "**

 **PROCESSING COMPLETE IN**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **6**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **0..**

 **"Hail Hydra"**

The liquid fealing the tube was sucked out leaving the body dry the straps and tubes attached to the body detached leacing the body hanging in the vaccume the clamps and cylinder receded revealing a strature to support the body.

The strature grew several hands injecting the newborn body with several differnt colour nanites .

... **line break**...

" **Naruto what do you plan to do now "** Kurama look at his parner staring at the poster of a man clad in red and golden armour.

"We'll find them kurama ,my mom and dad in this world " Naruto's replied with a smile leaving the ally into the light ...

To be continued...

 **A/N...**

 **efore You complain I don't write much and this is an idea i want to work on and this is inspired by many different fics so don't draw paralles .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It's been a week since the incident and Naruto has learned a many a things about this new world as well as himself or to say about his new body .

 **Flash back...**

"Everyone bow down to the new god "the scientist bowed down followed by all the hydra soilders .

Naruto opened his eyes expecting to feel hurt by the bright light but the flash never came his sight was perfect more then perfect he has never seen the world with this much clearity and edges with his normal eyes ,it's almost like have the sharingan and byakugan active again but he know they are lost with his old body he is not the Naruto the child of destiny .

"How do you feel lord Markus"the scientist looked at the short figure rising from his ceadel .

The new born body was pale however the colouring start to appearlike wrinkles and streched skin become elastic " I feel young ,and stronger what is this body , i feal like i don't have any kink in my body " the child replied ..

"It's expected my lord ,your body host the DNA of two god like beings , it has the full potential to develop all their abilities however right now you are atmost at a super soilder level your powers could menifest only by you learning to controll and create them "the scientist smirked .

" After all you are the son of

' **THOR**

 **'The god of thunder'.**

 **"** Are you done " Naruto and all the Hydra soilders looked at him unimpressed " Begin phase 2 " .

"You may be a god level being now but you are no fun my lord " the scientist pressed a red button on his wrist controls and the whole chamber came alive revealing hundreds of test tubes lined in rows holding bodys inside them and hindred of wired seats rose from the metalic surface of the chamber "

"My soilders , now it's time to take hydra to god hood come and acend to yhe good hood now the world would be ours."Naruto adressed the masses .

" **Hail Hydra'**

 **'Hail Hydra"**

All the soilders took their respective seats,the scientist took one himself watching all his dreams coming true ay last Hydra will rule rhe world a world of peace .

Naruto operated the system and pulled the leaver the mechanical voice came to life once again starting the process of bran transfer .

" Sorry guys but ,as much as i like to have an army of god at my diaposal you all are alredy brain washed beyond recovery ,and now with this much power you will not stop before half the world is dead i have no choice but to burn you all "Naruto's full body flared up in white flames his clothes molded into white over coat and strapped black suit complete with white lined black gum boots and flingerless gloves lightning cracked along with the fire remodeling the suit giving it more of a leather armoured look and black circular discs at his shoulder guards ,chest and abdomen disolving the overcoat .

 **" Naruto we are not at full power yet you can only do one blast and then we need the shield to save our own ass " Kurama** reminded Naruto .

"Don't worry Kurama i am aware of that plus i have no plans of dying as soon as i am reborn, But the power inside those containers are beyond our imagination we need to use all we have got to destroy them " Naruto thrust both his hands forward and red and blue energy merged between his fingers to form a black orb of distruction the elements came alive around him circling and enhancing the orb with there power ,the orb grew to a full human size .the lightning flickered around Naruto encasing his body in a cloak of white .

Naruto looked at all the people who were in the process of what they belive to be acendence to the god hood he gave a sad sigh so many potential good wasted he let go of the life size orb of destruction and the world turned white blank once again .

 **Flashback end..**

Naruto survived the blast with skin of his teeth no matter how powerfull the nine tail cloak and his new body was Naruto's new Body is still a newborn ,unable to handel the raw power of the blast he end up being shocked to unconcious with a sevier head trauma and he wakeup in a familiar white room with a strong smell of medicin and hot nursees taking care of him" well it could have been worse ...".

 **line break...**

"The nature of the explosion remain unidentified the two miles wide and deep crater was quarentined for all the civilians even if the site declared radiation free the military is holding a barrier around it as the scientist continue tho look for the cause of explosion ,however according to our reliable sourcess this site is suspected to be a hidden terorist base and inteligence is suspecting a failed bombing experiment gone wrong .

The news and media keep shooting their arrows in the darkness ,and an one eyed man keep yelling at his minions to shoot down all the reporters uttering a single word about the explosion ,unknown to him this is just the tip of the ice berg of problems that is going to hunt him for a long time .

 **Line break...**

" **I don't remember agreeing about this Naruto what are we doing here exactly "** Kurama looked at the childrens playing around them " **Why are we in an Orphanage"**

"I don't know either Kurama ,I woke up here apperently they thought I am a lost puppy and put me in this place however this could be an opportunity for us to lay low and learn about this world and about our conditions my new body may be powerful but i am not familiar with all it's abilities and powers "Naruto looked and smirked at the Nostalgic fealing " for now it's our new home ".

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N - Naruto end up in an Orphanage well You guys can ask as many questions as you want but if you don't like my writing I am open for suggestions .However being the god of this universe i will decide the timeline .MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

'Earth' this planet is also called earth like his old one there are many parallels between this world and his own as well as many differencess ,like this world is divided into seven continents hundreds of cultures,languages and religions .People of this world pretend to ignore all this and try to live their own life .

He is currently in Newyork America in an average Orphanage named " **little angels home " .**

Unlike his world there is no chakra present here.

Naruto woke up earlier then his room mates after his reincarnation of sort his body don't require more then a couple hour sleep a day he fealt refreshed with no heavy head in the morning .

In the bathroom full body mirror a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes stared back at him ,for a body which is grown to a maturity of a ten year old he has a fare four feet one hight his body is toned with muscles developing under the skin ,he balled his fist mesuring the raw strength he poses according to that Hydra scientist he has the strength of a supersoilder or a bit more and his metabolism is that of a God and that means no diseases or normal alcohol could dent him .

Naruto got ready and before any one was awake he jumped out of the gates easyly jumping seven feet wall and dashing toward his secret base .

Naruto had found this place on his first day when he tried to escape the orphanage and end up spending the night in this abandoned factory just outside the city this place is open and perfect place for him to test his body without anyone noticeing.

Boom Boom Boom

Naruto's fist rained down on the metal ball shockwaves powerfull enough to rattle the chains hanging from the cealing, he practised metal body he have co invented with lee to suit his brut fighting style .The iron ball hanging from the crain took his punches and kicks without protest,earning the ire of the x shinoby,narrowing his eyes Naruto prepared his last combo bombarding it with his fist and kicks with one last concentrated punch to the finiching blow leave behind an inch deep fist mark .

Satisfied Naruto held the ball with his both hand lifting the five tons with some effort doing weight lifting ,at begining he can barely move the thing but now he can carry the ball and run if he needed to ,he have gained back almost the same speed he had and plus his reflexes and bosy controll has improved at least not bad for a 2 week old kid .

Lifting the ball for ten minutes bathed him in sweat burning his muscles like fire he let go of the ball and sat down on the ground watching the sun rising from the sea .

 **"Still no progress huh,"** Kurama's voice appeared inside his head ,after they were thrown in this world the process somehow merged them into one individual that is the only possible way that Naruto could reform with Kurama .essentially thwy are now trapped together for eternity of till something powerful enough kill them both .

"I can't feal it anymore Kurama my chakra has disapeared along with whatever power this body supposed to have the stunt we pulled at the hydra base sapped you of chakra too leaving us both defenseless now"Naruto sighed remembering the first time he foundout that he no longer have a chakra pathway in his body he could use chakra when using the nine tail chakra mode but other then that he no longer could use any kind of jutsu or even seals .

 **"It's because of my chakra bonding with this body when it was a single cell my chakra modifyed the body to suit our needs however it resisted the change preventing a chakra network to form but now a three way or to say a fourway hybrid plus all the modification made later is preventing you from using powers from this body "** Kurama sighed copying his now other half after the merger they share all the fealings and sences together while still maintaining their separate pesona .

"Fuck it Kurama ,if I cant access chakra then I fuck with it soon this world is going to tien into a war zone and i will be damed if I am not prepared for the damn thing ,I will grow stronger and whoever try to harm my loved ones i will fuck their momas ass "Naruto strike a pose bathed in golden light leaving Kurama to do a eye roll.

 **Line break...**

 **Naruto**

Naruto snuk back inside the Orphanage before anyone could notice him missing all of the kids are instructed previosly to be at there best behaviour by the caretakers as today is the visiting day usually parents who want to adopt a child come irregularly but this day is special a lot of couples were fixed a date to meet with children and choose one or as many they could economically afford .But today some high class bigbang level richguy is visiting along with being a bord of director for the Orphange education system he has a big hand in funding the facility needs so all the staff has prepared the kids to practically lick his boots .

The chidrens were dressed in their best clothes looking like real angels some girl he saw actually holding a stick with a star tip well he hope they all are not going to cosplay like that.

"Boss , "Naruro didn't even bothered to turn toward the voice,

 **Flashback ...**

Jack has lived his entire life in this orphanage his white hairs are full of wisdom and his eyes are so deep that any girl will die for them ,he is the strongest here and nobody could defeat him, "oi Jill bring my shoes " a voice begged him ,he pulled out the shoes and placed them over the annoyingly ignorent brat who don't know how to respect there betters,with great power come great responsibilities . Just because he is powerfull he should not bully his undelings that is the only reson he sometime listen to the begging of this anoying buff brat called Brad ,the kid has grown quite a big beef under his skin it must be the extra food Brad begg from every one everday and while the others are not being as much generous as Jack they sm still give Brad their a share from their food not wanting the fatso to remain hungry and cause tantrum .seriously Jack will install an morality app in Brads system as soon as he get the chance.

" Oi jill make everyone stand up in line " Brad begged again to him for a begger he has quit a high pitch however being the softhearted person he was jack collected all the idiots and ...

" Oi ,new guy do you want to get beaten ,getup"Jack removed the blanket from the new guys's head and like magic the boy turn into a pile of pillow and blankets. "Nice trick now where did you go ,come fast or else Brad will spill chilli in your soup" Jack thretend his bigfest thret there is no way the new guy will not cower in fear ,to his surprise the new blond guy was not there not even in the bathroom or in the playground he just turned to look for him in the backyard when he saw something unbeliveable ,in his nine years of long life he has seen many things but he has never seen a ten year old kid lifting the iron poles almost a feat thick and few meter long ,from experience he can say those are not supposed to be lifted by human not even by a full grown adult. This this could only mean one thing and that is ..

THIS NEW KID IS CAPTAIN AMERICA'S LONG LOST CHILD

YES JACK THE GREAT HAS DONE IT,JACK HAS DISCOVERED THE LOST SON OF CAPTAIN AMERICA FOR OTHERS IT'S MAY BE EXTRAORDINARY BUT FOR HIM IT'S NOTHING .

Holding his horses tight in his grip Jack hid behind the wall looking at the kid,this sort of secrets must remain a secret he will use this crucial information to overthrow Brad from his throne and ginally he will regain his respect back .

Hehehe,things are looking good for the future of the anglea home it will be soon free from a Pure evil disrespectful begger dictator ,ALL BECAUSE OF JACK .

FOR NOW HE HAS A REBELION TO PLAN...

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH"The most astounding victory laugh in the history echoed inside Jacks head ,he don't want to alert the enemy spies...

To be continued ...

 **Ok i will apologise for all the gramatical and spelling mistakes i have done so far and those that i am going to do in future because well I M NOT GOOD AT IT**

 **IT'S NOT EVEN MY THIRD LANGUAGE SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME ...**


End file.
